10 de Febrero
by Seo-Tsuki
Summary: Mikasa jamas espero un cumpleaños tan especial. One-shot RivaMika


**Vale tenía que escribir sobre el cumpleaños de Mikasa :3 si hoy 10 de febrero cumple años Mikasa *-* le debo confesar que me emocione porque yo cumplí ayer xD**

**Disfrútenlo~**

**Advertencias: Un poco Ooc, horrores ortográficos y mucha azúcar a mi parecer (¿**

**Parejas: Levi x Mikasa **** y ya. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime. Si fueran mios habría mucho RivaMika Hard :3 **

Volvió a mirar por enésima vez el calendario con la fecha marcada por un gran círculo que descuidadamente Eren había marcado, 10 de Febrero.

No era como si realmente le importara esa fecha, pero, por alguna extraña razón estaba inquita desde hace algunos días atrás. Después de todo una persona como ella no tenía derecho a emocionarse por algo como su cumpleaños o eso es lo que creía.

Con desgano se levanto de su cama y se alisto poniendo cuidadosamente su bufanda carmesí sobre su cuello. Lo primero que tenía que hacer como soldado era desayunar, después de todo tenía que tener energía para todo el día. Con pasos lentos y despreocupados se dirigió lentamente hacia el comedor, escuchando el bullicio y tratando de encontrar con la mirada a Eren y Armin.

-Mikasa, por aquí- grito desde una mesa Armin mientras agitaba su mano.

Sonrió débilmente viendo al rubio que sonreía con esmero y a su lado estaba Eren, su hermanastro con una sonrisa tan grande como describía Armin a la gran extensión de agua salada que mencionaban los libros que leía.

Se sentó al lado del rubio quien con una sonrisa sincera le deseo un "Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa" y le entrego una linda caja envuelta por un pequeño moño color rojo. Al abrirla se encontró con una hermosa muñeca de ballet, se sonrojo un poco, jamás había recibido algo tan…delicado, frágil y femenino.

Eren por su lado se levanto con ánimo de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su hermanastra deseándole un ¡"Feliz cumpleaños!" demasiado ruidoso, y le regalo unos guantes que hacían juego con su bufanda. Claro que ella estaba más que feliz, pero aun así sentía todavía una extraña sensación, después de todo aun no veía a "esa" persona.

El día parecía transcurrir con tranquilidad entre felicitaciones y buenos deseos por su cumpleaños, a los que ella respondía con voz amable un "gracias", después de todo sus compañeros lo hacían con buena voluntad, no quería ser grosera.

Para cuando ya casi se ocultaba el sol, se sentía un poco melancólica y triste, no sabía muy bien cuál era la razón, no más bien no quería reconocer la razón. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a darse un baño que por cierto tardo un poco más de lo acostumbrado.

Al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con una caja sobre su cama y encima una nota.

"_Mocosa, póntelo y después dirígete hacia el lago que está dentro del bosque"_

_Atentamente: Levi_

Sonrió al terminar de leer la nota y la dejo cuidadosamente sobre el pequeño tocador que tenia, después abrió la caja con cuidado sacando un lindo vestido color rosa pálido, un suéter color blanco y unas lindas zapatilla a color. Le dio algo de pena llevar algo tan…femenino y absurdo a su parecer. Después de todo nunca se considero una dama.

Con todo el pesar del mundo se dispuso a cambiarse, cuando por fin término se miro en el espejo y se sonrojo un poco al ver su reflejo, no se veía tan mal, de hecho se veía un poco linda.

Se sonrojo como un jitomate al ver que todos se le quedaban viendo cuando salió de su habitación. Algunos hombres se sonrojaban al verla pasar y las mujeres la veían con una linda sonrisa. Inclusive Armin se sonrojo cuando la vio y Eren…pues Eren era Eren.

Suspiro al sentirse libre de las miradas incomodas a su parecer, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, aunque por alguna razón siempre lo terminaba siendo.

Se abrió paso entre los árboles, plantas y ramas que encontraba en su camino hasta por fin llegar a su objetivo; el lago del bosque, que para esas horas se encontraba con un inusual encanto, la puesta del sol estaba en su punto máximo y daba una imagen demasiado sublime.

En la orilla del lago se hallaba una pequeña mesa lo suficientemente grande para dos personas con dos sillas ubicadas respectivamente a cada lado. En una silla se encontraba un apuesto pelinegro con smoking.

Al cruzar sus miradas un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Desde el punto de vista de cada uno el contrario se veía muy bien.

Con un pequeño ademan la invito a sentarse en la silla disponible, después de todo era Levi y el nunca actuaria como un adolescente enamorado. Para ella eso estaba bien, le gustaba su forma de ser y no lo cambiaria, además ella no era precisamente una Julieta, como él nunca sería un Romeo.

Se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, contemplándose y adorándose con la vista.

\- Después de todo, Hanji tenía razón, ese vestido te ah quedado muy bien – Hablo mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Es lindo, pero tú sabes que no es mucho para mí, tu también te ves bien con ese traje – respondió ella mientras le sonreía débilmente.

\- Es cierto, me gusta más como te ves con el uniforme de la legión – concordó con ella mientras sacaba una pequeña caja color negra y con un pequeño moño rojo.

\- A mi también me gusta cómo te ves tú con el uniforme de la legión – dijo mientras aceptaba la caja.

Al abrirla las manos le temblaron un poco, y un brillo de alegría se instalo en sus ojos, dentro de la caja había un delicado anillo con un diamante en el centro. Seguro que había gastado todo su efectivo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa – hablo el mientras tomaba el anillo y se lo ponía delicadamente.

\- Gracias, Levi – sonrió ella mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba.

Cuidaría por siempre de ese magnífico anillo, no por su valor económico, si no por el sentimental, después de todo era un regalo de su persona especial.

Fin

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado meloso? Perdón si me salí un poco de sus personalidades.**

**¿Reviews? Los aceptare con gusto siempre y cuando no sean groseros.**

**Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
